Beautiful Life
by MSN1412
Summary: Bagaimana jika Naruto merayakan hari spesialnya dengan kedua orangtuanya, sekaligus teman sekelompoknya? Uzumaki Family Normal Day story.. ONESHOT, semi AU, sedikit OOC, typo, alur sedikit tidak jelas, POV changes, and little spoiler alert… Mind to RnR?


**Beautiful Life**

Genre: General, Family, Friendship

Rating: K+ (semi T)

Main Characters: Naruto, Minato, Kushina, n another characters.. ;)

Warning: ONESHOT, semi AU, sedikit OOC, typo, alur sedikit tidak jelas, POV changes, and little spoiler alert…

Inspiration from Naruto 503 cover and katonge2 "The Typical Uzumaki Family" fic.

Disclamer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Beautiful Life © S4viRa deMSN

Summary: Bagaimana jika Naruto merayakan hari spesialnya dengan kedua orangtuanya, sekaligus teman sekelompoknya? Uzumaki Family Normal Day story..

* * *

-Naruto POV-

Matahari telah menyinari desa Konoha. Seluruh penduduk desa telah menjalankan aktivitas yang selalu mereka lakukan setiap harinya. Dan dengan sengaja, Matahari juga telah menyinari kamarku yang berada di lantai atas. Tapi, aku masih saja tertidur dengan iler kesana dan kesini karena terperangkap dalam mimpiku yang sedikit tidak jelas...

"WOOOY! CEPAT KESINI! WAKTUNYA SARAPAAAN!"

Aku mengetahui teriakan dari seorang wanita tersebut. Yep! Itu adalah teriakan Ibuku yang selalu saja kujadikan jam wekerku untuk bangun tepat waktu setiap pagi. Jadi, aku mulai bangun dari tidurku dan mimpiku dengan setengah sadar, dan… BUAAAKK! Dengan tidak sengaja, aku bangun dengan terjatuh dari ranjangku sendiri. Dua kata yang bisa aku katakan sekarang, _'malunya diriku…..' _

Dengan merintih rasa sakitku gara-gara terjatuh dari ranjangku, aku pun bangkit dari lantai dan menuju pintu kamarku untuk pergi ke ruang makan. Sebelum itu, aku melihat kalender yang berada dipandanganku. Ku lihat hari itu, dan ada satu hari yang sudah kutandai. Yep! Tanggal 10 Oktober alias hari ini adalah hari yang spesial olehku. Mengapa spesial? Karena aku akan menginjak umur 17 tahun. Rasanya aku sudah mulai dewasa deh. Mulai dewasa untuk membaca novelnya Ero-Sennin.

Aku sangat bersemangat untuk memulai hari ini. Apalagi kalau Ayah, Ibu, dan teman sekelompokku mengasihkan hadiah untukku. Ketika aku mau keluar dari kamarku, rasa iseng dan jahilku tidak sengaja muncul di benakku. Dengan sengaja, aku mengambil salah satu kunai dari kantong senjataku, dan keluar dari kamarku. Dan, dengan sengaja, aku melempar kunai tersebut ke depan pandanganku. Tiba-tiba, kunaiku tidak sengaja tertangkap oleh seorang pria yang mempunyai fisik yang sama seperti aku. Cuma, lebih tinggi dan lebih dewasa dariku. Dan, dia malah bertanya kepadaku..

"Selamat pagi, Naruto. Senang kamu bisa bangun pagi-pagi begini. Bukannya kamu harus pergi sarapan dulu? Malah lempar kunai kesana-sini." tanyanya sambil mengembalikan kunaiku.

Sambil mengambil kunaiku, aku menyapa. "Selamat pagi, yah. Maaf deh, cuman iseng-iseng aja kok." jawabku dengan malu-malu dan grogi.

"Iseng-iseng, atau sengaja nih?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah liciknya.

Oh tidak! Ketahuan sudah keisenganku. Yaaah, aku hanya pasrah saja ketika Ayah bilang begitu ke aku.

Ayahku adalah seorang pemimpin di desa ini alias Hokage Keempat yang bernama Minato Namikaze. Kata teman-temanku sih, kalau Ayahku tuh adalah "Hokage Tertampan" sepanjang masa. Dulunya sih aku gak percaya ama perkataan itu, tapi sekarang sih masih sedikit. Kalau Ayahku selalu dijulukin ganteng, kenapa aku tidak pernah dipanggil julukan tersebut? Malahan aku dijulukin si bodoh melulu. Padahal kenyataannya, aku sudah mirip sekali sama Ayah. Tapi apa ada yang kurang sama aku? atau yang lain?

"Tumben Ayah baru bangun sekarang. Kupikir Ayah sudah pergi pas pagi-pagi untuk bekerja. Ada kabar angin apa nih?" tanyaku dengan penasaran kepada Ayah. Biasanya sih, Ayah selalu pergi berkerja pagi-pagi sekali karena tugasnya pun menumpuk di sana. Sampai-sampai, Ayah bisa pulang sampai malam menjelang, apalagi tengah malam.

"Kabar angin kalau Jiraiya-Sensei akan datang nanti siang. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu masih ingat dia tidak?"

"Oh, si Ero-Sennin itu. Masih dong." jawabku dengan sederhana. Sebenarnya, aku senang sih kalo Ero-Sennin datang ke sini. Tapi di dalam benakku, dia pasti datang untuk memberikan aku novel bokepnya yang gak laku-laku itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. Waduh, jangan harap deh.

"Ayo kita segera ke ruang makan. Ibumu pasti menunggu kita tuh." saran Ayah.

Aku membalas jawabanku dengan menggangguk kepalaku. Tiba-tiba, aku baru sadar kalau hari ini Ayah akan mengasihkan aku sebuah kunai spesial yang selalu dia pakai. "Yah, sebelum Ayah pergi. Mana sih janji Ayah?"

"Janji? Janji apa?"

"Katanya Ayah mau kasih aku salah satu kunai Ayah. Ayah simpan di mana sih? Dan kapan Ayah mau ngasih ke aku?"

"Kalau itu, hanya Ayah dan Ibu yang tahu. Nanti Ayah akan kasih kunai itu. Kamu akan melihatnya nanti." Dengan senyum yang sedikit diisi oleh sebuah rahasia, Ayah menjawab pertanyaanku dengan santainya dan melangkah menuju ruang makan.

Di dalam benakku, Ayah licik banget sih menyimpan rahasia. Sampai-sampai tidak mau kasih tahu letak kunai itu. Ketika Ayah pergi menuju ruang makan, tiba-tiba rasa jahilku mulai muncul lagi. Dengan senyum licikku, aku segera berbalik ke arah yang lain. Rasanya, ini saatnya waktunya tipuan ninja olehku!

.

.

-Minato POV-

Rasanya, aku tidak merasakan suara hentakkan kakinya Naruto dibelakangku. Aku berpikir, kalau anak itu mungkin lagi sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Aku tidak sadar kalau hentakan kakiku sudah mengarah ke ruang makan, dimana aku melihat istriku, Kushina Uzumaki telah mempersiapkan sarapan buat kita.

"Selamat pagi _blondie. _Bagaimana keadaan si Naruto? Apa dia sudah tahu dengan hadiah dari kita?" sapanya dengan sebuah kecupan ke dahiku dan aku mencoba membalasnya dengan kecupan di dahinya juga dengan senyuman.

"Selamat pagi, sayang. Kayaknya, dia masih belum mengetahui kapan aku akan mengasihkan kunai itu buat hadiah ulang tahunnya" jawabku sambil duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada didekat meja makan.

"Hahaha. Seperti biasa, kamu benar-benar licik kalau mengasihkan sebuah kejutan." tawa Kushina sambil meletakkan perlengkapan makanan di meja makan.

"Tapi, tidak selicik kamu." jawabku dengan menjulurkan lidahku kepadanya. Aku langsung mengambil sebuah koran yang berada di pandangan mataku, dan langsung membaca koran tersebut.

Kushina langsung bertanya kepadaku. "Oh ya, aku hampir ingat. Kamu tahu hari ini hari apa?"

"Hari ulang tahun Naruto, kan? Masa aku tidak tahu hal itu, sayang?"

"Cuma mau tahu saja. Takutnya kamu lupa lagi."

Aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop _ketika mendengar jawabannya. "Tapi untuk sekarang, aku mau berpura-pura kalau aku tidak tahu ulang tahunnya."

"Hmm... Rencana yang bagus. Dan sedikit licik." jawab Kushina dengan senyuman rubahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihat Naruto datang dengan membawa tas berwarna putih yang besar. Kushina langsung menyapa dia dengan kecupan ke pipinya. Dengan penasaran, aku bertanya. "Naruto, mau kemana sambil bawa tas sebesar itu?"

"Hehehe. Nanti aku akan latihan dengan Sakura-chan, Sasuke, dan Kakashi-sensei! Dan ini, cuma beberapa benda untuk latihan kok, yah.."

"Begitu." Aku mengeluh, dan melanjutkan untuk membaca koran dengan berita-berita yang terjadi kemarin, bahkan hari ini.

"Oh ya! Ayah tahu tidak, hari ini hari apa?"tanyanya sambil memakan sarapannya.

Dengan pura-pura tidak dengar, aku masih membaca koran tersebut. Sebenarnya aku tahu hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi, aku sengaja pura-pura tidak tahu buat kejutan kecil untuknya.

"Kalau Ibu, tahu gak hari ini hari apa?"

Aku mendengar jawaban Kushina yang sangatlah sederhana ke Naruto. "Bukannya kamu harus menghabiskan sarapanmu dulu, sebelum berbicara dulu?"

"Iya, ya." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil ketika Naruto hanya bisa mengambek gara-gara kita berpura-pura tidak mengetahui ulang tahunnya. Aku melihat Naruto siap-siap pergi dengan mengigit roti isinya yang belum dikunyah olehnya, dan menggendong tas putihnya. Dia langsung menuju jendela dan membuka jendela tersebut. Dia pun memegang jendela tersebut, dan aku hanya bisa berkata.. _"Oh tidak.._"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! SUDAH IBU BILANG, HABISKAN DULU SARAPANMU SEBELUM PERGI!" teriak Kushina dengan rambutnya yang menaik sampai sembilan bagian sambil memegang wajan dan spatula yang diarahkan ke atasnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum cengar cengir ketika melihat kedua Uzumaki tersebut.

"AKU AKAN BERUSAHA HARI INI, SUPAYA BISA MENJADI HOKAGE YANG SELANJUTNYA!" teriak Naruto sambil pergi dari jendela menuju atap ke atap. Aku melihat Kushina yang ingin melempar spatula dari tangan kanannya kepada Naruto dengan geramnya. Aku langsung mengeluh, dan hanya bisa bilang kepadanya. "Sudahlah Kushina, biarlah dia pergi latihan. Pasti dia akan menjadi Hokage yang bisa melampauiku."

"Mana mungkin dia bisa melampauimu? Anak ituuu!" geram Kushina yang masih melihat jendela tersebut.

Huff, aku hanya bisa mengeluh sampai hari ini saja. Dan segera, aku langsung bersiap untuk bekerja.

.

.

-Kushina POV-

"Mana mungkin dia bisa melampauimu? Anak ituuu!" geramku yang masih melihat jendela tersebut.

Setiap hari, anakku Naruto selalu saja bikin aku geram sampai-sampai monster yang ada didalam tubuhku mau keluar dariku. Aku merasa heran, mengapa anak itu tidak mau menghabiskan sarapannya sebelum pergi? Padahal kalau dia menyelesaikan sarapannya, pasti aku tidak kerepotan begini alias marah-marah melulu kepadanya.

Dan aku telah mengetahui kalau Minato pergi ke kamarnya untuk siap bekerja ketika tidak ada jejaknya di depan meja makan. Jadi, aku segera mengambil semua peralatan makanan yang terletak di atas meja makan, dan langsung mencuci perlengkapan tersebut di keran air yang tidak jauh dari dapurku.

Sebenarnya dari dulu, aku dan Minato sudah merencanakan untuk memberikan sebuah hadiah yang terbaik untuk Naruto di hari ini. Aku masih teringat beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika dia merengek kepadaku dan Minato karena ingin mempunyai kunai spesial milik Minato. Aku hanya bisa berharap, kalau dia pasti akan senang sekali menerima hadiah ulang tahun dari kita. Apalagi kalau hadiah itu adalah sesuatu yang telah diimpikan sejak dulu.

"CELAKAAAAA!" Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suaranya yang sangat keras. Aku pun merasa khawatir, dan menghentikan aktivitasku dulu untuk sementara.

Aku berusaha menuju ke arah suara tadi, tapi Minato sudah datang lagi ke ruang makan. Karena khawatir, aku bertanya. "Ada apa sih? Belum kerja saja sudah teriak histeris gitu?"

"Salah satu kunaiku hilang dari lemari senjataku."

Aku langsung terkejut, mendengar kunai yang spesial itu hilang dari tempat yang rahasia bagi kami dari Naruto. "Padahal, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan kunaimu, deh."

"Aku tahu itu bukan salahmu, Kushina."

"Kalau kita tidak melakukan apa-apa, terus siapa yang mengambil kunai tersebut?"

Aku hanya was-was saja kalau kunai tersebut diambil sama orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Terus, aku melihat Minato melirik jendela yang menjadi pintu keluar Naruto ketika dia pergi dan meninggalkan sarapannya. Aku merasa curiga, dan dia menjawab. "Kayaknya aku tahu, siapa dalang dibalik semua ini."

Pada awalnya, aku tidak mengetahui apa yang dia bicarakan. Tetapi, aku mengingat sebuah teriakkan dari jendela tersebut.

_"AKU AKAN BERUSAHA HARI INI, SUPAYA BISA MENJADI HOKAGE YANG SELANJUTNYA!" _

Tiba-tiba aku sadar dan mengetahui jawabannya. Kayaknya, aku mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik semua ini. Sepertinya, kita hanya bisa membutuhkan waktu untuk mengetahui dalang tersebut dan menemuinya.

.

.

-Normal POV-

Di tempat pelatihan Kelompok 7, Sasuke dan Sakura –sekaligus teman sekelompoknya Naruto- sudah menunggu guru mereka, Kakashi selama lebih dari satu jam untuk berlatih bersama. Sakura sudah tidak sabar lagi dan dia hanya bisa mengeluh ketika gurunya terlambat lagi. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdiri didekat sebuah kayu kecil.

"Sebenarnya, Kakashi-sensei kemana sih? Sudah menunggu selama sejam nih. Padahal, aku harus ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaan pasien di sana lagi." keluh Sakura.

"Hn."

"Ini sudah berkali-kalinya, Kakashi-sensei selalu terlambat ketika ada misi atau pelatihan. Aku penasaran, kapan sih dia bisa datang tepat waktu daripada kita?"

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang terlambat…" Sasuke pun membuka mulutnya dan berbicara.

"Hn? Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura ke Sasuke.

"Kayaknya, si Dobe itu juga terlambat. Padahal dia selalu tepat waktu." Jawab Sasuke sambil melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

Sakura pun menyadari hal tersebut. Selain guru mereka, teman sekelompoknya pun juga terlambat. Padahal dia berpikir, rasanya aneh kalau Naruto terlambat kalau ada misi. Biasanya, dia datang tepat waktu dengan semangat khasnya.

"HOOOY SEMUAANYAAA!"

Sasuke melirik ke arah suara tersebut, dan dari kejauhan dia melihat seseorang yang tidak asing olehnya. Dia melihat Naruto yang mengarah kesini, dan menyapa mereka dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanannya.

"Muaaf, uakyu twambat.." (maaf, aku terlambat) sapa Naruto.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih? Ngomong-ngomong, kunyah dulu makananmu sebelum bicara." saran Sakura. Dengan cepat, Naruto mengunyah roti isinya dan mengambil air minumnya di tasnya untuk minum. Dan mengulang apa yang dia ucapkan tadi.

"Maaf deh, aku terlambat." ulang Naruto.

"Gak apa-apa kok. Lagipula, Kakashi-sensei juga masih belum datang." jawab Sakura.

"Lagi? Padahal, aku sengaja ingin terlambat daripada Kakashi-sensei." pasrah Naruto. Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kecil ketika melihat teman sekelompok mereka yang paling semangat itu pasrah.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura menepuk tangannya dan mengingat sesuatu. "Oh ya! Mumpung Naruto sudah ada di sini, kita kasih saja hadiah ulang tahun buat si Baka ini."

Wajah Naruto pun bersinar dan bahagia ketika Sakura dan Sasuke ingin mengasihkan hadiah ulang tahun dari mereka. Dia pikir, setelah orang tuanya yang sudah tidak mengetahui ulang tahunnya, dia khawatir kalau temannya juga melupakan hari spesialnya.

Sakura pun mengambil sesuatu dari tas kecilnya, dan memberikan benda tersebut buat Naruto. "Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto. Ini perlengkapan medis yang aku rakit sendiri hanya untukmu."

"Terima kasiiih, Sakura-chan." Naruto pun menerima hadiah tersebut, dan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum ketika dia menerima hadiahnya tersebut.

"Hn, ini dari aku dan Itachi nii-san. Selamat ulang tahun, Dobe." Sasuke memberikan sebuah peralatan senjata dari klan Uchiha untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya. Dia memberikan hadiah tersebut dengan wajah yang sinis, sekaligus tersipu malu-malu.

"Terima kasih, Teme. Oh ya! Salam untuk Itachi-nii juga ya, dan terima kasih atas hadiahnya." ucap Naruto sambil menerima hadiah dari Uchiha bersaudara itu. Karena, dia merasa lega karena telah dikasih hadiah oleh teman sekelompoknya, dia langsung mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sasuke dan Sakura pun jadi penasaran, apa yang ingin diambil oleh Naruto dari tas tersebut?

"Tahu gak? Sebelum aku pergi ke sini, aku mencoba untuk mengambil ini." Naruto pun menunjukan sesuatu kepada mereka. Mereka hanya bisa terkejut ketika Naruto menunjukan sebuah kunai. Tapi, bukan sebuah kunai biasa. Melainkan, sebuah kunai yang selalu dipakai oleh Hokage Keempat.

"Ehehehe… Aku yakin, kalian pasti terkejut kaan?" pamer Naruto sambil memegang kunai tersebut.

"Da… da… DASAR BODOOOH!" geram Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Naruto. "Kamu gila ya, mengambil kunai Ayahmu sendiri! Untuk apa juga kamu membawa kunai itu?"

"Adududuuh… Sakit, Sakura-chan.." Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya sambil menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. "Gara-gara Ayah tidak mau memberikan kunainya, jadi aku mengambilnya." terang Naruto.

"Tapi.." Sasuke pun membuka mulutnya dan berbicara. "Apa kamu bisa memakainya, Dobe?"

"Untuk itulah, aku sengaja mengambil ini sekaligus juga latihan memakai kunai ini."

Setelah Sasuke mengerti apa yang Naruto ucapkan, Naruto mencoba untuk melempar kunai tersebut. Awalnya, dia susah mengontrolnya karena ukuran dan beratnya berbeda dengan kunai biasa, tetapi sedikit demi sedikit dia sudah bisa melakukannya. Meskipun itu pertama kalinya dia mencoba.

Ketika dia melempar kunai tersebut ke arah target, tiba-tiba kunai tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya berwarna kuning seperti sebuah kilat. Mereka pun terkejut karena kunai tersebut mengeluarkan jurus ninjanya tanpa arahan dari Naruto.

"Ka… kamu melakukan jurus ninja terhadap kunai itu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan heran.

"G.. gak kok. Padahal, itu muncul dengan sendirinya."

Sasuke hanya bisa heran terhadap kunai tersebut. _"Mana mungkin Naruto yang mengeluarkan jurus itu. Sebenarnya, siapa yang sengaja mengeluarkan jurus tersebut?"_

Dari kejauhan, mereka melihat sosok yang mungkin asing bagi mereka karena sosok tersebut diselimuti oleh asap yang keluar dari kunai tersebut. Tapi, Naruto hanya bisa ketakutan karena sosok tersebut tidak begitu asing baginya.

'

'

-Naruto POV-

"Ka… kamu melakukan jurus ninja terhadap kunai itu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura-chan ke arahku dengan heran.

"G.. gak kok. Padahal, itu muncul dengan sendirinya." jawabku dengan heran.

Aneh, padahal aku tidak mengeluarkan jurus apapun. Tapi, mengapa kunai tersebut mengeluarkan kilat dengan sendirinya? Kami melihat dua sosok yang tidak terlihat karena banyak asap yang keluar dari kunai tersebut. Ketika sosok itu mulai terlihat, rasanya aku ingin melarikan diri dari tempat tersebut. Karena, kedua sosok tersebut adalah…

"MAU LARI KEMANA KAU, NARUTO UZUMAKI?"

Aku ketakutan ketika mendengar teriakan yang tidak asing bagiku. Bagus, rasanya semua tipuanku sudah ketahuan sama Ayah dan Ibuku. Dan lebih parah lagi, Ibuku melirikku dengan rambutnya yang menaik sampai sembilan bagian lagi. Hanya dua kata yang bisa kukatakan sekarang. _"Matilah aku.."_

"SETELAH KAMU KABUR TANPA MENYELESAIKAN SARAPANMU, APAKAH KAMU INGIN KABUR DARI IBU, HAH? BISA-BISANYA KAMU KABUR TANPA MENGHABISKAN SARAPANMU YANG SUDAH IBU BUAT UNTUK KAMU!" Bagus, Ibu memarahi aku lagi sambil menceramahiku. Dan aku hanya bisa pasang wajah takut ke Ibuku sendiri. Di sisi lain, Ayah malah mengarah ke Sasuke dan Sakura-chan dengan wajah anehnya.

"Ma..maaf kalau kami mengganggu kalian ya, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san. Kayaknya istriku ingin berbicara dengan anakku untuk beberapa menit saja."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok Hokage-sama. Kami sudah terbiasa dengan situasi ini." jawab mereka dengan senyuman mereka dan _sweatdrop_ ke arahku dan Ibuku.

"KAMU DENGAR PEMBICARAAN IBUMU SENDIRI, TIDAK?" Ibuku bertanya dengan kerasnya, sampai-sampai telingaku menjadi tuli.

"De..de..dengar kok. Masalahnya, aku malas saja kalau mau sarapan." ucapku dengan rasa takut yang masih ada didiriku. "Apalagi, teriakkan Ibu sudah bikin telingaku menjadi tuli."

"MASALAH ITU TIDAK PEDULI KEPADA IBU! YANG PENTING, MULAI BESOK KAMU TIDAK BOLEH KEMANA-MANA SETELAH KAMU MENGHABISKAN SARAPANMU!" Aku hanya bisa pasrah ketika mendengar lanjutan ceramah dari Ibuku. Ayah hanya bisa tersenyum kepadaku. Dan, dia mulai mengucapkan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Sebenarnya, Ayah mau kesini untuk mengembalikan kunai Ayah yang sudah diambil olehmu. Tidak tahunya, Ibumu mau ikut juga untuk menceramahimu." jelas Ayah sambil mengambil kunai yang sudah ditancap di target tersebut. "Kan sudah Ayah bilang, kalau kamu akan.."

"… mendapatkan kunai itu nanti. Ya, ya. Aku sudah tahu." jawabku sambil melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Ayah. "Tapi, aku sudah bisa melakukannya dan juga…"

"Habis latihan, datanglah ke kantorku nanti. Kita akan lanjutkan masalah ini nanti."

Mampus, rasanya hari ini bukan hari yang spesial bagiku. Malahan hari yang hancur bagiku. Sudah dimarahi Ibu habis-habisan, nanti harus datang ke kantor Ayah lagi. Setelah mereka menghilang dari pandangan kita, aku hanya bisa pasrah.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Mungkin saja Hokage-sama ingin menjelaskan dengan baik-baik denganmu." kata Sakura-chan sambil menenangkanku.

"Mungkin saja ya." Aku langsung menenangkan diriku. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum ketika kejadian tadi.

"Hn, ayo kita latihan bertiga saja. Daripada menunggu Kakashi yang terlambat melulu." saran Sasuke. Aku dan Sakura-chan langsung menanggapi saran tersebut, dan kita pun mulai latihan tanpa Kakashi-sensei.

.

Setelah latihan, aku langsung menuju kantor Hokage yang sekaligus juga kantor Ayah. Masalahnya, aku merasa ketakutan dan penasaran ketika ingin mengarah ke ruang kerja Ayah. Karena, masalah yang terjadi sebelum latihan beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi, aku masih mengingat apa yang Sakura-chan katakan kepadaku. Rasanya, aku bisa melakukannya!

Setalah menuju ke lantai bagian atas, aku telah sampai didepan pintu ruang kerja Ayah. Aku pun langsung mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan rasa takut, dan segera aku menunggu jawaban dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Masuklah." Aku mendengar sebuah suara dari balik pintu tersebut, dan juga sebagai jawaban untukku. Segera, aku langsung membuka pintu tersebut dan di depanku sudah ada Ayah yang duduk di tempat kerjanya, dan Ibu yang berdiri di sebelah Ayah. Rasanya, mereka sudah lama menungguku dari tadi.

Langsung tanpa arahan dari Ayah, aku langsung meminta maaf kepada mereka. "Anu, maafkan semua kelakuan aku selama hari ini. Ayah, Ibu. Aku janji, tidak akan melakukannya lagi besok."

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Kami memaafkanmu, kok." jawab Ibu dengan halus. Aku pun sangat bahagia ketika mereka memaafkanku. "Tapi, kamu janji harus menghabiskan sarapanmu besok." lanjut Ibu.

"Siap, bu!" jawabku dengan melakukan hormat yang tidak jelas kepada mereka. Mereka hanya tertawa kecil ketika melihat kelakuanku yang tidak jelas pula.

"Naruto, coba kesini." Ayah menyaranku untuk mendekati meja kerjanya dengan rasa penasaran. Dan, rasa penasaranku semakin membesar ketika Ayah mengambilkan sesuatu dari mejanya. Sebuah kotak berwarna hitam, dan dia memberikannya kepadaku.

"Buka saja, daripada penasaran." saran Ibu. Aku langsung membuka kotak tersebut, dan aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi ketika melihat benda yang berada dibalik kotak tersebut.

"I..Ini kan?" tanyaku sambil mengambil benda tersebut, yang tak lain adalah sebuah kunai spesial yang aku ambil tadi pagi.

"Ya. Ini hadiah ulang tahun dari Ayah dan Ibu." kata Ibu. "Selamat ulang tahun, _Orange Hokage._ Semoga kamu bisa menjadi Hokage yang bisa melampaui Ayah." lanjut Ayah. Segera, Ibu dan Ayah langsung memelukku dan mencium kedua pipiku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia, karena mereka masih mengingat hari spesialku.

"Terima kasih, Ayah, Ibu. Aku pikir kalian akan melupakan hari ulang tahunku." jawabku dengan bahagia.

"Tentu saja tidak, nak. Mana mungkin kami melakukan hal tersebut untukmu?" ucap Ibu.

"Kami hanya melakukan hal ini untuk membuat kejutan kecil untukmu." kata Ayah.

Ternyata, mereka hanya ingin bikin aku terkejut. Dan benar saja, kejutan mereka telah membuatku bahagia dan bersemangat lagi. Rasanya, hari ini adalah hari yang terbaik bagiku. Aku tidak akan melupakan semua kejadian yang aku lalui hari ini.

"HEEEY NARUTO! KAKASHI-SENSEI MEMANGGIL KITA!"

Kulihat dari jendela dari kantor ayahku, dan dari kejauhan aku melihat Sakura-chan dan Sasuke menyapaku dan memanggilku di bawah kantor. Aku pun tersenyum, dan mulai bersemangat ketika hariku benar-benar dimulai sekarang. Dengan menancapkan gas, aku langsung keluar melalui jendela lagi, dan Ibuku memarahi aku lagi.

"KALAU MAU KELUAR, JANGAN LEWAT JENDELA!"

Amarah Ibu itu tidak menghiraukan aku untuk memulai hidupku, dan aku langsung menuju ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura-chan yang telah menungguku dari tadi. Tapi, karena kecorobohanku aku tidak mengetahui kalau ada kulit pisang yang berada di depanku. Dan dengan tidak sengaja, aku menginjak kulit pisang tersebut dan terjatuh di jalanan dengan kepalaku yang terbentur oleh jalanan yang sangat keras.

Rasanya, tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak lagi karena benturan tersebut. Pandanganku juga mulai buram, sehingga aku hanya bisa melihat sedikit demi sedikit. Sakura-chan dan Sasuke yang terkejut melihatku terjatuh, segera berlari kearahku untuk menyadarku.

"Naruto, Naruto! Bangun Naruto!" Aku masih mendengar Sakura-chan ingin membangunkanku. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena pandanganku semakin lama semakin buram. Apalagi, dengan tubuhku yang tidak bisa bergerak.

"Naruto, Naruto!" Tapi, aku masih melihat Sakura-chan, dan Sasuke yang melihatku dengan rasa takut mereka. Meskipun samar-samar, aku hanya bisa tersenyum kepada mereka untuk tidak menghawatirkan aku.

Pandanganku mulai tertutup, dan aku tidak bisa melihat mereka lagi. Rasanya, suara tersebut juga tidak bisa terdengar lagi dari telingaku. Apakah, apakah hari ini sekaligus hari yang terburuk untukku?

.

"Naruto, cepat bangun Naruto!"

Lho? Suara itu masih terdengar lagi. Dan pandanganku mulai lama mulai terlihat. Segera, aku membuka mataku, dan aku melihat Sakura-chan yang masih memanggilku, dan di sebelahnya ada.. Sai? Apalagi, seharusnya aku pingsan di jalanan di desa karena menginjak kulit pisang dan terjatuh. Tapi sekarang, aku berada di hutan yang masih berada di negara Hi.

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

"Naruto, ayo bangun! Yamato-taichou memanggil kita!" panggil Sakura-chan sambil membangunkanku.

Aku langsung melihat mereka dengan setengah sadar, dan tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi denganku. "Hmm, ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Dasar tukang tidur. 'Kan aku sudah bilang, Yamato-taichou memanggil kita untuk misi sekarang."

Aku tidak menduga kalau aku tertidur di tengah-tengah hutan dengan lelapnya. Aku melihat ke sisi-sisi hutan yang lebat tersebut, dan rasanya aku masih teringat kejadian sebelumnya. Meskipun samar-samar aku mengingatnya.

"Ya.. ya. Aku akan menyusul kalian." jawabku dengan pelan.

"Ku tunggu ya." jawab Sakura-chan sambil berlari menuju Yamato-taichou bersama Sai.

Aku tersadar, kalau itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang terjadi olehku. Mana mungkin orang tuaku masih hidup sekarang? Mereka juga mati karena mengorbankanku dari kejadian 16 tahun yang lalu. Dan, mana mungkin Sasuke kembali ke kelompok kami? Dia juga masih bersama pria bertopeng tersebut.

Rasanya, aku kembali ke kehidupanku yang nyata lagi. Tapi, aku masih bahagia karena mendapat sebuah mimpi yang indah, meskipun mimpi tersebut tidak bisa menjadi kenyataan.

Segera, aku merapikan rambutku, mengusap kedua mataku, mengikat erat pelindung kepalaku, dan langsung bangkit untuk menemui mereka. Ketika aku mulai bangkit, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dari kantungku.

TRIING.. TRITING..

Ternyata yang terjatuh itu adalah sebuah kunai yang mempunyai bentuk yang lain daripada kunai biasa. Aku langsung memungutnya, dan rasanya aku tidak memungut kunai tersebut ketika perjalanan kesini. Dengan jelas, aku merasa kalau aku melihat dan mendapatkan kunai tersebut dari seseorang. Tiba-tiba, aku menyadari sesuatu ketika melihat kunai tersebut.

.

_"I..Ini kan?" _

_"Ya. Ini hadiah ulang tahun dari Ayah dan Ibu." _

_"Selamat ulang tahun, Orange Hokage. Semoga kamu bisa menjadi Hokage yang bisa melampaui Ayah."_

.

Aku pun menangis bahagia ketika melihat kunai tersebut yang sebenarnya kunai milik Ayah. Aku masih teringat apa yang mereka harapkan dari ulang tahunku. Rasanya, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka untuk sekali lagi. Dulu, aku berpikir kalau sebuah mimpi yang indah, ataupun mengerikan tidak bisa menjadi kenyataan di dunia nyata. Tapi sekarang, mimpi yang mustahil menjadi kenyataan tersebut….

_Menjadi kenyataan bagiku.. _

.

_I love my beautiful ordinary life...with you.. (Beautiful Life by TVXQ.)_

**THE END**

**

* * *

**A/N: Gak panjang lebar aku mo bicara. Yang penting mah, makasih banyak dah baca fic yang panjang tapi gak jelas buat kalian.. ^^;

sebenarnya aku paling malas bikin title. tapi gara-gara lagu TVXQ menginspirasiku lagi, jadi aku ambil salah satu judul lagu mereka tuk dijadiin title.. (sorry banget ya, khususnya Changmin. XDD)

meskipun ulang tahunnya Naru dah lewat, tapi untuk nge-publish fic ini gak telat kenyataannya.. XDD

last thing, RnR? catch ya later!

**_Love and Peace, S4viRa deMSN..._**


End file.
